Samuel Vincent
Samuel Vincent (born Samuel Vincent Khouth) is a Canadian voice actor who works with the Ocean Group based in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. He was born in North Vancouver, British Columbia. He is perhaps best known as Double-D from Ed, Edd n Eddy. His notable anime roles include Athrun Zala from Gundam Seed, Peach Man (Tokajin) from InuYasha, and Julian Star from Cardcaptors. Other roles include Forge from X-Men Evolution and Baby Bugs, Baby Daffy and Baby Tweety from Baby Looney Tunes. He is also known for voicing Krypto from Krypto the Superdog, Sonic the Hedgehog's singing voice in Sonic Underground, and the title character and the alien Billy of Martin Mystery. Samuel started voice-acting in 1990. He was also born in the same place as Matt Hill. The two are often cast together as friends, most famously as Edd (Vincent) and Ed (Hill) from Ed, Edd, and Eddy and as the two protagonists of the Gundam SEED franchise; Athrun Zala (Vincent) and Kira Yamato (Hill). He is sometimes credited as Sam Vincent and Sam Khouth. His brother Gabe Khouth is also a voice actor, and he has worked alongside Samuel on Gundam SEED; he played Nicol Amalfi. Voiceography * Baby Looney Tunes - Baby Bugs, Baby Daffy, Baby Tweety * BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn- Vastus * Black Lagoon - Lotton the Wizard * Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars - Doug McKenna * Cardcaptors - Julian Star (Yukito Tsukishiro)/Yue * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot - Amigo Bear, Good Luck Bear * Class of the Titans - Archie * Charizard Nitan - Charizard's singing voice * Courage the Cowardly Dog - Duck Brother 1 * Death Note - Sidoh, Stephen Gevanni * Devil Kings - Kahz * Dragon Drive - Daisuke Hagiwara * Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 - Athrun Zala * Ed, Edd n Eddy - Edd (A.K.A. Double D) * Extreme Dinosaurs - Stegz (credited as Sam Khouth) * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes - H.E.R.B.I.E. * Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny - Athrun Zala * Gundam 00 - Tieria Erde, Hong Long * Hamtaro - Dexter, Forrest Haruna (Laura's dad) * Hikaru no Go - Hikaru * Infinite Ryvius - Lucson Houjou * InuYasha - Peach Man (Tokajin) * Krypto the Superdog - Krypto * Martin Mystery - Martin, Billy * Megaman NT Warrior - Numberman/Iceman * Monkey Magic - Kongo * Monster Buster Club - Chris * Monster Rancher - Hare * ¡Mucha Lucha! - Mrs. Flea (singing vocals), Wilbur * My Scene Goes Hollywood - Ryan * Nana - Ren Honjo * Ōban Star-Racers - Jordan C. Wilde * Prince Henry 2: The Raging Night - Peter * Ranma 1/2 - Maomolin the Ghost Cat, Curry-Man * Rocky Underground - Rocky the Jaguar's singing voice * RollBots - Spin * Saber Marionette J - Mitsurugi Hanagata * Sonic Underground - Sonic the Hedgehog's singing voice * Storm Hawks - Aerrow/Dark Ace/Spitz * Tom and Jerry Tales - Jerry * Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale - Jerry (uncredited) * Transformers: Armada - Side Swipe * Transformers: Cybertron - Coby, Menasor,and Wing Saber * Trollz - Alabaster Trollington III * What About Mimi? - Jason Morton * X-Men Evolution - Forge * Zoids: New Century Zero - Brad Hunter, Sebastian, The Dark Judge Category:Sonic Underground Category:Artists